hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Hanna-Barbera Records
Hanna-Barbera Records was a record label in the 1960's that released recordings of Hanna-Barbera material, as well as adult pop records. The label released records from 1965 to 1967. Single releases 400 series: *HBR 440 - THE CREATIONS IV - Dance In The Sand/Little Girl (1965) *HBR 441 - THE BOMPERS - Do The Bomp/Early Bird (1965) *HBR 442 - SHORTY ROGERS & THE GIANTS - Theme From Johnny Quest/Vacation (1965) *HBR 443 - BILLY BOSSMAN - Up The Road/Up The Road (Instr) (1965) *HBR 444 - ROGER & LYNN - Summer Kind Of Song/Baby, Move In (1965) *HBR 445 - THE BATS - Nothing At All/Big Bright Eyes (1965) *HBR 446 - THE GUILLOTEENS - I Don't Believe/Hey You (1965) *HBR 447 - DANNY HUTTON - Roses And Rainbows/Monster Shindig (1965) *HBR 448 - THE CORKY WILKIE BAND - Little By Little/Something Swinging (1965) *HBR 449 - PEBBLES & BAMM BAMM - Open Up Your Heart/The Lord Is Counting On You (1965) *HBR 450 - JEAN KING - Something Happens To Me/The Nicest Things Happen (1965) *HBR 451 - THE GUILLOTEENS - For My Own/Don't Let The Rain Get You Down (1965) *HBR 452 - LOUIS PRIMA & GIA MAIONE - See That You're Born An Italian/Wonderland By Night (1965) *HBR 453 - DANNY HUTTON - Big Bright Eyes/Monster Shindig Pt. 2 (1965) *HBR 454 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - I See The Light/The Outcasts (1965) *HBR 455 - CHARLES CHRISTY - Cherry Pie/Will I Find Her (1965) *HBR 456 - LES BAXTER - Little Girl Lonely/Michelle (1965) *HBR 457 - THE DARTELLS - Clap Your Hands/Where Do We Stand? (1965) *HBR 458 - GERRI DIAMOND - Give Up On Love/Mama, You Forgot (1965) *HBR 459 - THE POP-UPS - Candy Rock/Lurking (1966) *HBR 460 - THE CHAINS - Carol's Got A Cobra/I Hate To See You Crying (1966) *HBR 461 - GEORGE CHAMBERS - The Ribbon/These Things You'll Never Know (1966) *HBR 462 - ART GRAYSON - When I Get Home/Be Ever Mine (1966) *HBR-463 - JEAN KING - Watermelon Man/The In-Crowd (1966) *HBR-464 - ANNE CHRISTINE - Kitty Up Go/I'd Fight The World (1966) *HBR-465 - DeWAYNE & THE BELDETTAS - Tennessee Stud/I'll Walk Along (1966) *HBR-466 - GLORIA TRACY - I've Never Known/Out In The Street (1966) *HBR-467 - LOUIS PRIMA - I'm Gonna Sit Right Down And Write Myself A Letter/Civilization (1966) *HBR-468 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - Evol - Not Love/Don't Blame Me (1966) *HBR-469 - MURRAY'S MONKEYS - Gipsy/I'll Be Here (1966) *HBR-470 - THE LAURIE JOHNSON ORCHESTRA - Theme From The Avengers/Minor Bossa Nova (1966) *HBR-471 - BOBBY LOVELESS - Baby No More/Night Owl (1966) *HBR-472 - DALE & GRACE - Let Them Talk/I'd Rather Be Free (1966) *HBR-473 - CHARLES CHRISTY & THE CRYSTALS - In The Arms Of A Girl/Young And Beautiful (1966) *HBR-474 - BILLY STORM - Please Don't Mention Her Name/The Warmest Love (1966) *HBR-475 - BOB & KIT - Autumn Too Long/You've Gotta Stop (1966) *HBR-476 - SCATMAN CROTHERS - What's A Nice Kid Like You Doing In A Place Like This?/Golly Zonk! (It's Scat Man) (1966) *HBR-477 - THE DIMENSIONS - Penny/She's Boss (1966) *HBR-478 - THE PACKERS - Pink Chiffon/Boondocks (1966) *HBR-479 - THE PLUNKERS - Night Time Love/Hippy Lippy Goosey (1966) *HBR-480 - THE EPICS - Blue Turns To Grey/Goes To Show (1966) *HBR-481 - EARL GAINS - The Best Of Luck To You/It's Worth Anything (1966) *HBR-482 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Farmer John/She Left Me All Alone (1966) *HBR-483 - THE FIVE AMERICANS - Good Times/The Losing Game (1966) *HBR-484 - PEBBLES & BAMM BAMM - Daddy/The World Is Full Of Toys (1966) *HBR-485 - THE RIOT SQUAD - I Take It That We're Through/Working Man (1966) *HBR-486 - THE GUILLOTEENS - I Sit And Cry/Crying All Over My Time (1966) *HBR-487 - SIMON T. STOKES - Big City Blues/Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction (1966) *HBR-488 - RON GRAY - Hold Back The Sunrise/The Shake (1966) *HBR-489 - RONNIE & ROBYN - Cradle Of Love/Dreamin' (1966) *HBR-490 - PAUL FREES - A Girl/Portrait Of A Fool (1966) *HBR-491 - PETER HARCOURT & THE SUBJECTS - Sneaky Pete/Someone's In Love Again (1966) *HBR-492 - THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR ELEVATORS - You're Gonna Miss Me/Tried To Hide (1966) *HBR-493? *HBR-494 - THE DYNATONES - The Fife Piper/And I Always Will (1966) *HBR-495 - SCOTTY McKAY - Waikiki Beach/I'm Gonna Love Ya (1966) *HBR-496 - JIMMY JAMES & THE VAGABONDS - Hi Diddley Dee Dum Dum/Don't Wanna Cry (1966) *HBR-497 - JEAN KING - Don't Say Goodbye/It's Good Enough For Me (1966) *HBR-498 - THE ABBEY TAVERN SINGERS - Off To Dublin In The Green/Gallant Forty Twa' (1966) *HBR-499 - LARRY BUTLER - Almost Persuaded/Green Green Grass Of Home (1966) *HBR-500 - POSITIVELY THIRTEEN O'CLOCK - Psychotic Reaction/13 O'Clock Theme For Psychotics (1966) *HBR-501 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Big Boy Pete/I Don't Need Love (1966) *HBR-502 - GEORGE CHAMBERS - Flood Of Tears/Don't Make Me Go (1966) *HBR-503? *HBR-504? *HBR 505 - PORTER JORDAN - Nobody's Boy/Untouchable Woman (1966) *HBR-506 - DeWAYNE & THE BELDETTAS - Hurtin'/(B-side unknown) (1966) *HBR-507 - THE W.C. FIELDS MEMORIAL ELECTRIC STRING BAND - Hippy Elevator Operator/Don't Lose The Girl (1966) *HBR-508 - THE NEW BREED - Want Ad Reader/One More For The Good Guys (1966) *HBR-509 - THE FOUR GENTS - I've Been Trying/Soul Sister (1966) *HBR-510 - EARL GAINS - Don't Take My Kindness For Weakness/I Have Loved And I Have Lived (1966) *HBR-511 - THE HOGS - Blues Theme/Loose Lip Sync Ship (1966) *HBR-512 - THE RAINY DAY PEOPLE - Junior Executive/I'm Telling It To You (1966) *HBR-513 - SUNNY LANE - Tell It Like It Was/Trollin' (1966) *HBR-514 - THE UNRELATED SEGMENTS - Story Of My Life/It's Unfair (1966) *HBR-515 - THE TIDAL WAVES - Action (Speaks Louder Than Words)/Hot Stuff (1967) *HBR-516 - THE TIME STOPPERS - I Need Love/The Fickle Frog (1967) 7000 series: *HBR 7021 - THE FLINTSTONES "Flip Fables" Goldi Rocks & the Three Bearosaurses. 45rpm. *HBR 7022 - THE FLINTSTONES "Favorite Songs" (The Flintstones; Yogi Bear; Huckleberry Hound; Yabba-Dabba Doo; Jack the Giant Killer; Red Riding Hood). 45rpm. *HBR 7023 *HBR 7024 - HUCKLEBERRY HOUND Tell Stories of UNCLE REMUS, Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby. Featuring the song HUCKLEBERRY HOUND. 45rpm. *HBR 7025 - YOGI BEAR & BOO BOO Tell the Story of Little Red Riding Hood. 45rpm. *HBR 7027 - YOGI BEAR & BOO BOO's FAVORITE SONGS (Super Snooper; Monster Jerk; Monster Shindig; Cinderella; Beowolf; 3 Little Pigs; Laugh Your Troubles Away). 45rpm. *HBR 7028 - MAGILLA GORILLA Tells Ogee the Story of ALICE IN WONDERLAND 45rpm. *HBR 7029 - PIXIE & DIXIE with MR. JINKS Tells The Story of CINDERELLA 45rpm. *HBR 7030 - HUCKLEBERRY HOUND tells the Story of Uncle Remus - Brer Rabbit and the Briar Patch. 45rpm. *HBR 7031 - THE FLINTSTONES "Flip Fables" The Three Little Pigs. 45rpm. *HBR 7032 *HBR 7033 *HBR 7034 *HBR 7035 *HBR 7036 *HBR 7037 *HBR 7038 - TOP CAT in ROBIN HOOD 45rpm. Includes songs: Top Cat, MONEY, Dibble, Robin Hood, Buddies. *HBR 7039 *HBR 7040 *HBR 7041 - WILMA FLINTSTONE in SONGS FROM BAMBI (Why, Alone, Bedrock Rock; Love is for All) 45rpm. *HBR 7041 (same number?) DOGGIE DADDY & AUGIE DOGGIE in SONGS FROM PINOCCHIO. 45rpm. *HBR 7032 *HBR 7033 *HBR 7034 *HBR 7035 *HBR 7036 *HBR 7047 - Hanna-Barbera MERRY CHRISTMAS 45rpm Record, 4 songs (Jingle Bells; Green Sleeves; God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman; Joy to the World), 1965 Album releases 2000 series: *HLP-2024 - MAGILLA GORILLA Tells Ogee the Story of ALICE IN WONDERLAND 1965. *HLP-2025 *HLP-2026 *HLP-2027 - WILMA FLINTSTONE tells story of BAMBI *HLP-2028 *HLP-2029 - TOUCHE TURTLE & DUM-DUM "The Reluctant Dragon" 1965 *HLP-2030 *HLP-2031 *HLP-2032 - MERRY CHRISTMAS featuring the Hanna-Barbera organ & chimes. *HLP-2033 *HLP-2034 *HLP-2035 *HLP-2036 *HLP-2037 - THE JETSONS "FIRST FAMILY ON THE MOON". 1965. *HLP-2038 *HLP-2039 - TREASURE ISLAND starring SINBAD JR. Presented by Hanna Barbera 1965 *HLP-2040 *HLP-2041 *HLP-2042 *HLP-2043 *HLP-2044 *HLP-2045 - PRECIOUS PUPP & GRANNY SWEET "Hot Rod Granny" 1965 *HLP-2046 *HLP-2047 *HLP-2048 - Golden Cartoons In Song V1 *HLP-2049 - Golden Cartoons In Song V2 *HLP-2050 *HLP-2051 - The New ALICE IN WONDERLAND or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This" from the Hanna Barbera TV Special starring Bill Dana as the White Knight. 1966. *HLP-2052 *HLP-2053 *HLP-2054 *HLP-2055 - The Man Called Flintstone (soundtrack) (1966) *HLP-2056 *HLP-2057 *HLP-2058 *HLP-2059 *HLP-2060 *HLP-2061 Category: Companies